


After

by Silverphoenix1609, WaywardDork



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Don't Read This, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverphoenix1609/pseuds/Silverphoenix1609, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardDork/pseuds/WaywardDork
Summary: Keith thought he was prepared for anything,  looked like the universe had decided to prove him wrong, because keith didn't expect himself to suddenly wake up in an empty place, and seeing a little-too-familiar face.





	After

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I promised myself i'd get a good night sleep, and look how it turned out...anyways, enjoy, i'd be more than happy to read what you think in the comments.

White, and a slight hint of black, just around the corner, he thought.That was all keith could see, it was calming, he felt that like the quiet and the plain color was drawing him in and under, he could hear the sound of his own breath, calm and relaxed, he felt unreal, out of reach until it was too much and he felt his insticts kick in.  
He gasped, feeling under him, only to realize that there wasn't a solid surface underneath or above him. He tried to calm his now racing heartbeat. Heck, he couldn't even remember how did he just end up in this place, he searched around in his head, but there was nothing. The place reminded him of a blank white paper sheet.

"Keith?" Keith stiffened at the unreasonably familiar voice.

He whirled around to find the owner of that voice, a surprised frown at his face when he met someone he really doesn't expect to ever meet.

"....dad?" Keith whispered, the sound magnified by the quiet of the place. The older male in front of him smiled, gentle and familiar, the kind of smile that he had on his face when Keith was being childish, Keith felt an strange ache in his chest. Texas Kogane slowly made his way to his son and spread his arms, chuckling when Keith flinched away.  
"I won't bite." he said good naturedly, still awkwardly holding out his arms.  
Keith bit his lip, should he...hug his father? If that was his father. For all he knew this could be a trap, his doubts melted when Texas smiled fondly again 

"C'mere, son."

Keith stepped forward as if in a trance, and was intoxicated by the familiarity that was his father, melting into the touch. It had been too long.

"My god how much you've grown!" Keith felt himself tear up as he wrapped his arms around his father's back, burying his face in his shoulder, willing himself to cherish the moment.  
They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity and when they pulled away both were reluctant, not wanting to let go of eachother.

"Hey-what are you doin' here?" He muttered, his eyes going from surprise to heartbreaking sadness as he put the two and two together.

"I don't know- i can't....remember." keith said. Crossing out DREAMING on his list. He jumped when Dad reached out and grabbed both of his shoulders, his grey eyes shining with determination Keith saw when he looked into the mirror.

"I don't think it's time for you to join me yet, keith." He said, his jaw set.  
keith tilted his head in confusion and his dad sighed.

"Let me show you something." The white around them started to fade away and the colors came in, until Keith could make out a scene in front of him and when keith's vision went clear, he went stiff. They were standing in a hospital room, white and plain, he recognized it as the one at the Garrison. krolia leaning against the wall, a drawn and cold expression on her face, her face was dirty soot and hair burned at the tips, not many would be able to see much in her expression but Keith could read her like an open book, she was close to crying. Keith was struck by the sudden urge to reach out and comfort her but stopped short and took a deep breath. On the other side of the bed was lance sitting on a chair beside the hospitalized person, holding their limp hand in his and pressing it to his lips, head lowered in defeat, Keith thought he was mumbling something in the tear stained hand.

"...I don't understand." Keith whispered, watching with a perplexed expression on his face. The older of two gave him a sad look, he knew who was lying on that bed and it broke his heart.

"Look closely, keith." His breath hitched in his throat as he stared at the man lying on the hospital bed, pale and lifeless, close to death.  
The one who was lying on that bed was him. Keith.

"What-what the hell!?" Keith cursed under his breath, staggering away from the bed, almost tripping over himself.  
"I'm sorry...but this is the truth, son. You're... you're dying." Keith's eyes filled with tears and he looked away, biting his lip. Not good.

"What about the others?" Texas nodded, a small smile forming on his lips when he saw how his son cared about his friends' well being even though he just found out he was dying. Just like his mother.

"We'll see 'em." 

And just like that the scene changed, Shiro was sitting on one of the uncomfortable chairs on the waiting room, staring into nothing in preticular with a look of emptiness on his face, he looked battle scarred but other than that, completely fine and Keith found himself sighing in relief . Hunk and allura were at his either side, Hunk, clearly crying, tears falling from his eyes, but his mouth a straight line, Allura with her eyes brimming with unshed tears but her jaw was clenched, she had seen this before, and had been through this, didn't hurt less with experience, while pidge was sitting next to allura, her head in her lap, but she wasn't asleep, Keith knew from experience that Pidge slept with her glasses on, which were held in her tensed hand, he realized with shock that she was probably crying, because of him.Shiro had dark bags under his eyes, eyes red from crying and he looked exhausted, he was on the verge of fainting right now. Scratch that, looked like none of them got a wink of sleep.

"They're ok." Keith breathed out, a faint smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Battle scarred and crying, but okay. Okay.

"Shiro....you need to sleep." Allura managed as she placed a hand on his shoulder, a hint of concern on her face.

"Heh. Keith'd kick my ass if he was here." Shiro smiled bitterly while pidge's small shoulders shook and hunk sniffed.

"You can go back if you want to." Texas said suddenly placing a gentle hand on his son's shoulder. Keith looked up at his father, his eyes brimming with tears but he still managed to keep them at bay. 

"What?" His voice came a strangled gasp.

"You can choose. Go back, son. They need you, espacially that hispanic boy in the blue suit, i think he loves you." Texas shrugged, winking. Keith smiled to himself, but not allowing himself to get his hopes up.

"I wanna go back." Texas smiled pulling his son into his arms for the last time.

"Don't forget i love you guys, okay?" He whispered, voice fading away as the black filled the younger male's vision, and then, there was nothing. 

Blue, that was the first thing he saw when he woke up, then there were also too warm arms and he was pretty sure Lance was crying as he hugged the life out of Keith. What a baby.


End file.
